Time Lady's FairyTale Theater-Princess Porcupine H
by Time Lady
Summary: Princess Porcupine Hair - A proud, arrogant prince must pay the price after insulting a princess from a neighboring kingdom. Based on the fairy tale "King Thrushbeard."


Digimon Fairy Tale Theater - Princess Porcupine Hair  
  
By Time Lady  
  
------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Based on the fairy tale "King Thrushbeard"  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the kingdom of Ishida lived a king with two handsome sons. The eldest was accomplished beyond measure, yet vain and proud. The younger was friendly, polite, and kind.   
  
King Hiroaki realized that he was not getting any younger. He decided the time had come for his heir, Prince Yamato, to wed and to continue the royal line. Prince Yamato was less than thrilled. He managed to find fault in, criticize, and ridicule every princess and noblewoman brought before him. The king tried to be patient.  
  
Finally, the king arranged a ball in hopes that Yamato would find a bride. He invited all women of rank in both his kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms. All of the women present were arranged according to rank. Yamato sneered and jeered at each and everyone. "A beanpole," he said about one tall, thin duchess. "A walking wine barrel," he called a countess. Another was pale as a ghost. Even his brother Takeru soon tired of listening to his brother insult each woman in turn. Instead Takeru began comforting several tearful maidens. The last woman in line was the princess of the neighboring kingdom. Her short hair stuck out all over like spikes.   
  
"Look," said Yamato as he elbowed his brother and laughed. "I've never seen hair like that before. It must be like the quills of a porcupine."  
  
Takeru looked at the princess, who was trying to hold back her tears. "Yamato," he said softly in a warning tone.  
  
"Welcome Princess Porcupine Hair," said Yamato with a flourish. The princess' face turned red. A few of the other noblewomen, enemies of this particular princess, took up the prince's tone.  
  
"Oh yes, it is Princess Porcupine Hair," said one.  
  
"She expects to find a husband who will want to run his hands through and stab himself upon her hair," jeered another.  
  
The poor princess fled from the room before her tears could fall. "Enough!" bellowed King Hiroaki. "This party is at an end!" With that, the king ended the ball and dismissed both of his sons to go to their rooms.  
  
"Too bad Father had to ruin all the fun," said Yamato to Takeru.  
  
"I don't see how insulting every woman present would be considered fun," returned Takeru. "One of these days you're going to regret it."  
  
"These women take things too seriously." Yamato removed his velvet cloak and handed it to his valet Gabumon.  
  
"These women are also the daughters of the local nobility." Takeru shook his head. "I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"You're taking this too seriously. Father will rant and rave, and then all will be well tomorrow. You'll see."  
  
The next morning, the princes were in the castle music room practicing with their music tutor Tonosama Gekomon. Takeru listened as Yamato plucked the strings of the lute. Knightmon entered and bowed formally. "Your highnesses, the king demands your presence in the throne room immediately." Yamato and Takeru glanced at each other, then took their leave of their tutor. They followed Knightmon down the hallways until they reached the throne room. Two Guardromon swung the doors open. The room was empty, save the king seated upon his throne.   
  
Takeru looked at his father, then swallowed hard. "I don't think you're going to get off so easy today," he whispered to Yamato.  
  
"Get over here right now," growled the king dangerously. Yamato was glad they were alone as Guardromon closed the doors behind them. The two princes approached their father, and then bowed. King Hiroaki glared at his elder son. "Do you know what I have been through since last night? I have been up all night soothing several princesses whose fathers are ready to declare war on the kingdom because of your insults!" Yamato swallowed hard. He remained silent as his father stood and paced. "You have finally pushed me beyond my limits," said the king. "You are going to be married to the woman that I say so, like it or not."  
  
"And. . . Who will that be Father?" asked Yamato cautiously.  
  
King Hiroaki stopped right in front of his elder son. "As you have seen fit to insult every noblewoman within our boarders and in the surrounding area, you will be married to the first beggar woman that comes to the castle!"  
  
Both Yamato and Takeru paled. "Father, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Yamato.  
  
"My decision is final! I swear that you will be married to the first female beggar that comes to the castle. And my word is my oath." With that, the king dismissed his sons.  
  
"He can't be serious," Yamato told Takeru as they left the throne room. "He'll forget all about this. . . right?"  
  
"I don't know. If I were you, I would lay low and pray to Azulongmon that he forgets."  
  
---  
  
Prince Yamato passed an anxious few days. However, as there seemed to be no sign of his father trying to marry him off, let alone any female beggars arriving, the prince began to relax. The king made no further mention of marriage. Yamato returned to his normal routine.  
  
About two weeks after the ball, a young woman came to the castle and sang beneath the window, hoping to earn a few coins. King Hiroaki heard her and invited her to sing before him and his sons. They listened, enchanted by her lilting voice. It was hard to say what she truly looked like beneath a layer of grime, though she appeared to be pretty. Her ragged clothing appeared torn and mended repeatedly. Her short hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of string. Yet her voice certainly made up for her appearance.  
  
"Good woman, what are you called?" asked the king when her song.  
  
"Jun, may it please your highness," she said with a curtsey.  
  
"And have you a family?"  
  
"No sire. I am alone in this world." Jun bowed her head sorrowfully.  
  
"Well Jun, for your beautiful song I would like to reward you," said the king. "As your reward, you will marry my son Yamato."  
  
Yamato jumped out of his seat. "Father you can't be serious!"  
  
"I swore that you would marry the first beggar woman that arrived at the castle. My word is law! Takeru, fetch Holy Angemon from the castle chapel!"  
  
Takeru didn't dare defy his father when he was like this. The young prince made all haste to the chapel and returned shortly with the priest, Holy Angemon. Despite Yamato's protests, he and Jun were married in the throne room.   
  
"Now that you are married to a beggar," said the king after the ceremony, "you must be a beggar as well. Therefore you must leave the castle at once. Takeru, you are now heir apparent."  
  
"But Father. . ." Yamato protested.  
  
"Be gone!" ordered the king. He turned to Knightmon. "Please see these beggars off the castle grounds."  
  
"Come husband, we must go," said Jun, tugging on Yamato's arm insistently.   
  
Numbly Yamato allowed himself to be towed out of the castle. By the time the shock wore off, he and Jun were at the border of the small kingdom. "How . . . how could my father do this to me?"  
  
"We are married by the king's order," she said sharply. "We can not defy the king."  
  
Jun half dragged her husband along a path through a fine forest. Yamato stumbled along as he marveled at the beauty surrounding them. "To who does this forest belong?" he asked.  
  
"To the princess you called 'Princess Porcupine Hair,'" returned Jun.  
  
Yamato sighed ruefully as they left the forest and continued along the path through fertile farmland. Huge stalks of wheat rustled in the breeze. "To whom do these fields belong?"  
  
"To the princess you called 'Princess Porcupine Hair.'"  
  
"I was a fool," he muttered as he continued on with the woman now his wife. Soon the farmlands gave way to a large city. "Whose city is this?"  
  
"This is the capital of the kingdom of Motomiya. It belongs to the family of the princess you called 'Princess Porcupine Hair.'"  
  
"To think that if I wouldn't have insulted the princess, this could have been mine," he lamented.  
  
Jun stopped and turned to face him. "Am I not good enough for you? You who saw fit to reject princesses and noblewoman? Stop wishing for another wife, for we are legally married."  
  
Yamato was ready to drop from exhaustion as they reached the outskirts of the town. Finally, when he thought he could walk no further, they stopped in front of a small hovel. "And to whom does this belong?"  
  
"This is my home. Our home now." Jun opened the latch and entered. Yamato followed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The entire hut consisted of two "rooms." One had a rough-hewn bed frame with a mattress stuffed with straw and thin blanket, along with a big metal tub large enough for a person to sit in. The other room held a small table, two stools, some baskets, and a cold fireplace.  
  
"Where are the servants?"  
  
"Servants? You and I are our own servants. We must cook, clean and care for ourselves. Now, get some wood and start a fire so I can put together something to eat."  
  
Yamato stared at her blankly. Exasperated, Jun took Yamato by the hand out to the small woodpile beside the hut. She put several pieces of wood in his arms. The stunned prince carried the wood inside. Jun rapidly became frustrated, and then showed him how to start the fire. She prepared a meager dinner in the cast iron pot that hung over the fireplace. Afterwards, the prince was so tired he collapsed onto one side of the straw bed. Jun curled up on the other side. And so they slept.  
  
---  
  
It was a rather rude awakening for Yamato the next morning. Jun practically threw him out of bed as the sun peeked over the horizon. "Come now. There are chores to be done."  
  
Yamato muttered something incoherently and rolled over. His wife expected this. She went into the other room and returned with a ladle full of cold water, which she proceeded to dash all over his head. The prince sat up, sputtering. "How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I _husband_?" she said, emphasizing the last word. "Are you going to be a lazy bum and sleep the day? There are things to be done around the house." She thrust into his hands a piece of dry bread and a tin cup full of milk. "Here is your breakfast. Eat quickly. We must begin clearing away the brush and readying the garden. We must grow what we can. If we are lucky, we will have extra to sell."  
  
"This is ridiculous," he growled. "I am a prince."  
  
"Prince no longer, according to your father," returned Jun with her hands upon her hips. "Now, finish your breakfast so we don't waste time." She turned and walked out of the room. Yamato stared after her in confusion. Yesterday he had slept till almost noon, arisen in a soft, silken bed. Gabumon had brought his tray with eggs, bacon, toast, juice, and coffee. Now he was sitting on a pile of straw holding a cup of milk and piece of dry bread, being ordered by a woman to hurry to do chores. Something was very wrong with the picture. However, he was hungry and ate the food he gave her.  
  
By the time Yamato got out of bed, Jun was already outside. "Good. Now you can help me clear away the brush and leaves so we can begin to plant."  
  
"Now see here. . ."  
  
"NO! You see here," said Jun in a sharp tone that made Yamato wince. "You are my husband and there are certain obligations you have to help provide for food."  
  
"Could I not hunt?"  
  
"Hunt? With what? I have neither bow nor arrows. And if you should catch something, what then? Who would butcher the animal?" Yamato stared at his wife feeling very foolish. Of course, that was something the cooks did after the huntsmen carried the animal he shot to the kitchens. "Now then, start by clearing away the large pieces of dead brush in the garden area."  
  
Biting his own tongue, Yamato did as he was told. In the back of his mind, he thought "whip tongue" was an appropriate nickname for his wife. He kept this to himself as, for the first time in his life, he began to do physical labor. The small plot of land was unkempt, as if it had not been touched for years. Though the area was about twenty-five feet long by twenty-five feet wide, he barely had a quarter of the area cleared by the time the sun was high above. The noon meal consisted of another piece of bread, a chunk of cheese, and a piece of preserved meat. The prince was too hungry to complain. He wolfed the food and washed it down with a cup of cold water. By the end of the day, every muscle in his body ached. Without a word he gobbled the meager stew Jun made for dinner, then again collapsed into bed.  
  
The next morning was a repeat of the previous one, though this time Yamato silenced his protests. When he didn't try to talk back to Jun or to complain, he noticed she smiled more, which was preferable to her sharp tongue.   
  
By the end of the third day they were together, the brush was cleared away. Yamato could barely move himself. Jun saw this and took pity on him. He lay semi-conscious upon their bed while she filled the large tub with water heated in a kettle over the fireplace. "Come husband," she said whispering in his ear. "I have prepared a hot bath. It will ease your sore muscles."  
  
Yamato didn't need to be told twice. He struggled off the bed and began to peel of his once fine clothes while Jun bustled about in the other room. Sighing, he eased himself into the hot water. With his back to the doorway, he didn't see Jun return. She smiled as she looked at her husband half-asleep in the tub. "Move forward," she whispered into his ear. Yamato's eyes flew open. His sore neck and back wouldn't allow him to turn around all the way to see her.   
  
He squelched the urge to panic at being seen by a woman in his bath. "She is your wife after all," said a voice in the back of his head. Instead he complied by bending his outstretched legs and moving forward. His heart nearly stopped as he realized she was climbing into the tub with him. "Jun. . .," he began hoarsely.  
  
"I don't want to waste all this hot water," she said simply. "Filling a tub once is more than enough. Now, lean forward and I'll wash your back."  
  
The prince barely dared to breathe as he felt her scrubbing his back with a rough cloth. The rough cloth was soon replaced with her fingers gently massaging the knots out of his back, neck, and shoulders. Then she pulled him so he was leaning back, his head resting on her chest. As the water cooled and the sun set, they made no effort to move. Finally Yamato turned his head to Jun. "Why. . ." He found himself abruptly cut off by Jun's lips.  
  
---  
  
The sun streamed in through the hovel's window directly onto Yamato's face. He yawned and blinked sleepily. Last night he dreamed he was in his room at the castle making love to a beautiful woman. As he opened his eyes he realized he was only half right. He was still in the little hovel as he had been the last few days. This time, however, he woke up with Jun sprawled half across him, her bare flesh against his.  
  
For the first time he stopped and studied this woman he had been forced to marry. Her hair, now clean, was a deep shade of auburn. It appeared somewhat scraggly, but after last night that was rather understandable. She had long, auburn lashes edging her closed eyes. Her lips were a luscious shade of pink. Now that he could observe her without being noticed, he realized she was very attractive.   
  
Jun began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Yamato. "'Morning," she said smiling.  
  
"Good morning. Where are you going?" he asked as she started to slide out of bed.  
  
"We still have chores," she said. "I have to do the wash and you must ready the garden for planting."  
  
"Must we?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against him.  
  
"We must," returned Jun firmly.  
  
Reluctantly Yamato released Jun. She slid out of bed and walked over to an old trunk. Yamato watched his wife's naked body appreciatively. Her face flushed when she realized his eyes were caressing her body. Quickly she pulled out a clean yet plain and much patched dress and undergarments. She heard Yamato make a noise of annoyance as she dressed. Then she pulled a pair of man's trousers and shirt, both of which were patched, yet they were clean. "Here. These were my father's. They'll do, at least until I wash your clothes." She noticed him staring at her head. "What?" Her eyes widened. "Eep! I must look a fright from last night!" Jun picked up a comb and began working at the snarls in her hair.  
  
Shaking his head, Yamato picked up the undergarments Jun had set on the bed. The outer clothing was coarse, though not as coarse as the fabric on his bed. He glanced over his shoulder at Jun, who was still fighting with her hair. Most of it refused to be tied back. His wife settled for tying a kerchief around the unruly mess. Yamato pulled on his clothing, and then noted ruefully that his fine boots no longer appeared very fine.  
  
The prince bit his tongue when his wife told him what his chore would be for the day. Using the pitchfork to loosen the earth wasn't something he particularly wanted to do. He had to admit, though, the nearby view of his wife at the tub was definitely enjoyable. The way she leaned over the tub scrubbing clothing on a washboard gave him a rather nice view of her figure.  
  
The backbreaking work had Yamato exhausted by the end of the day. Nighttime though he found a small reserve of energy when he and his wife were in bed. Yet it all started over the next morning.  
  
---  
  
For two weeks they prepared the soil, then planted the seeds that would provide food for them for a while. Yamato found his body becoming used to the labor.   
  
His mouth, however, was another story. A few times he decided to criticize his wife, or complain about the work she had for him. The tongue-lashing he received in return was sharp enough to leave his head aching and his ears ringing. Often he found himself biting his own tongue to avoid making a comment. Those sorts of incidents were becoming farther between.  
  
"Husband," Jun said one morning, "our provisions are beginning to run low. The garden will not produce food immediately. You must do something to earn money to purchase what we lack."  
  
"What?" he returned. "How am I expected to earn money?"  
  
"You must do something," insisted Jun. "Have you no skills?"  
  
"I can sing and play the lute."  
  
"That won't do. There are too many professional minstrels around here. Besides, we have no lute for you to play."  
  
"Can you not take on a job?"  
  
"You are the husband. It is your job to provide for your family. Did your father not teach you anything?"  
  
"My father was the king. Unlike yours, who was a filthy beggar," he snapped.  
  
Jun's eyes burned. "Beggar he may have been, but he still saw that there was food for his family! What would you do should we have children? Allow them to starve? As it is, you are willing to starve yourself and your wife because you are too stubborn and proud to seek odd jobs!" Jun ended tearfully, then she ran into the hut, leaving Yamato alone with his thoughts.  
  
He stomped around the woods surrounding the hovel for a good hour, kicking at piles of leaves and small rocks. How dare she, a beggar, make demands of him? Had he not done enough by doing all the labor in the garden? Then he came across a small lake. Yamato stripped off his clothing and dove in. The cool water helped clear his head.   
  
"What can I do?" he thought as he floated in the water. "I was not born to this sort of life, yet she expects me to act as if I was." Yamato's mind began to mull through his options. Briefly he considered running off to try and locate one of his relatives. But his father probably would have sent word to his relatives. They would most likely turn him away, assuming they recognized him. Then there was Jun. If he left, she would be alone. They had been married less than a month. Legally they were married. Therefore he was obligated to protect her. Would his relatives even accept her, the daughter of beggars?  
  
Then something she said hit him. Would he allow his children to starve? Why did she say such a thing? A cold breeze blew, cooling his wet skin, though a chill already had begun to spread through his body. Was she already with child? He realized that she very well could be, after their nighttime lovemaking the past couple of weeks.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? He was used to living a life where his only concern of the future was becoming a good king, while she was used to worrying about day-to-day existence. But how could he have even thought of being a good king if he couldn't be an adequate husband and father?  
  
As he swam to the shore of the lake, he noticed the sun was beginning to set. Hurriedly he dressed. His clothing stuck to his wet body as he tried to find his way back to the hut. His heart raced. Again he cursed his own stupidity. He didn't know these woods. Yamato wandered, hoping to find a familiar sight.   
  
The light grew dim. Yamato started to feel hopelessly lost. He didn't particularly relish the thought of sleeping on the ground in the woods. Strange noises assaulted his ears. Wild animals and robbers probably lurked somewhere nearby. The prince began to lose hope.  
  
"Yamato!" he heard someone call. The voice was faint, yet shrill and familiar.  
  
"Jun!" he shouted in reply.  
  
"YAMATO! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"KEEP CALLING ME! I'M GOING TO FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, an exhausted Yamato reached the edge of the forest. Jun stood there, waiting for him. Her eyes showed she had been crying. She threw herself into his arms. "I was so worried," she said, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
Yamato never thought he would feel so relieved to see Jun. He rested his cheek against the kerchief she wore on her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should never have run off like that when I don't know the surrounding area." He sighed, and then said something he never thought he would say. "You were right. I started thinking about my responsibilities when I was out there alone. If I can't be a good husband, what kind of king would I have made?"  
  
Jun didn't reply. She just wrapped her arms around him. A few moments later she whispered, "I thought you had decided to leave me."  
  
"I couldn't do that." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go inside. In the morning we'll try and come up with some sort of idea about what to do."  
  
The next morning, they talked about things more reasonably. Jun suggested that Yamato try and weave baskets to sell. Together they cut some long, flexible grass. Yamato tried to use the grass to make a basket. However, his skin had not built up calluses from working yet. The grass cut into his soft flesh. Jun bit back comments as she cleaned and bound his bleeding fingers.  
  
"I will go to town," she said. "There are a few merchants and craftsmen my father used to do odd jobs for. Perhaps I can call in some favors."  
  
"Are you sure you should go alone to town?"  
  
"I know the way. I led you here, remember? Do not worry. I will be back before sunset."  
  
Though Yamato protested, Jun set out, leaving the prince at home by himself. There was not much he could do. His fingers were bound to stop the bleeding from the cuts given to him by the grass. He checked the plot of land. There was no sign of any growth, though Jun assured him it would still be a couple of weeks before any growth would be seen. When he tired of that he began to examine their little hovel. He realized that he had yet to really see all that their home included. Out of boredom he began to examine every nook and cranny. At midday he stopped and ate the bread, cheese, and dried meat Jun had left for him.   
  
For the most part, everything he found was plain and utilitarian. The old wooden trunk that stored their clothing wasn't anywhere as ornate as the antique carved chest back in the palace. All of their dishes were plain crockery instead of the fine china he grew up with. Everything he found served a purpose. The only things he found that could be considered luxuries were a few old, well read books. Blinking in surprise, Yamato didn't know his wife could read. He had heard that many beggars were illiterate. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he knew very little about her. She never spoke about herself and she never asked about him.  
  
Before he could ponder the issue any further, Jun returned home. "Good news husband," she announced. "I met a potter that my late father often did odd jobs for. When I told him I was married, he made me a gift of some crockery to sell. He said that with some of our earnings, we could purchase more crockery. You can take the crockery to the market to sell."  
  
Yamato's face paled. "You want me to sell things in the market?"  
  
"Of course. You don't have to make the crockery. You just set it out on the ground and take the money in exchange for the pot. What could be easier? You won't even have to do any labor other than wheeling the cart I borrowed and arranging the pieces on the ground for sale."  
  
"What if someone recognizes me?" he began to protest.  
  
Jun put her hands upon her waist. "We are not even in the same kingdom you grew up in. Dressed as you are, in simple, homespun clothing, no one will know you. If you are still concerned, I'm certain I have a hat somewhere that you can wear."  
  
Yamato would have argued further, but their confrontation the other day was still fresh in his mind. "Very well. I will go tomorrow morning."   
  
His wife appeared happy that he didn't press the issue further. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Yamato knew her current mood was preferable to what could be and decided to advantage of the current situation.  
  
Later that evening, they lay together in their bed. Jun lay with her back pressed against Yamato's front. Absently he stroked her hip. She sighed contentedly as he nuzzled the top of her head. "Jun," he said softly, in case she was dozing.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I've been thinking. . .," he began hesitantly. "Do you think. . . that you could be. . . pregnant?"   
  
Jun's body tensed. "I. . . I don't know. . ." She thought for a moment. "It's a possibility. I hadn't really been thinking about it. . . Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I mean, with nights like tonight. . ."  
  
"It's not something you know right away." Jun fell silent, then said, "I'll see about talking to an old healer I know tomorrow." Again she was quiet. "Would it bother you if I were?"  
  
This time Yamato hesitated. "I don't know. I'm still getting used to being married. I don't know if I'm quite ready yet."  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about it just yet. I'll see the healer tomorrow."  
  
---  
  
Early the next morning they set out together towards the city. As they reached the outskirts, Jun pointed out the direction of the market. "I will go to the healer, then return home. Please try and be home before dusk."  
  
"I will," he assured her. Yamato pulled the hat over his eyes and began to push the cart towards the market. Jun watched him go, and then turned in another direction.  
  
Few people were out at this time of the morning. A few people were setting out wares for sale. One woman had embroidered items. A man had some carved wood items. A Piyomon displayed some woven baskets. Swallowing back his pride and nervousness, Yamato found an area towards the center of the row of merchants and set out his wares. Several more people and Digimon arrived. One Penmon arrived late. It grumbled about having to place its stand at the corner.  
  
Soon shoppers began to arrive at the marketplace. Yamato watched the other merchants as they vied for the customers' attention. Finally a heavyset woman stopped to look at the crockery. Instantly Yamato was reminded of an inverted tub. However he bit back his comments and smiled at the woman. Using every bit of princely charm he could muster, he convinced her to purchase one of his pots. She tittered and blushed as he flashed her a wide smile and handed her pot. After she paid, he saw her walk over to another stand where she met up with some other women. He noticed the woman had a rather animated conversation with her friends, who then flocked over to where he sat.  
  
By the time the city clock tower chimed five, he had sold a large portion of his wares. Most of the other merchants were packing up. He returned his few remaining pieces in the borrowed cart and returned to his home.  
  
Jun greeted him warmly and enthusiastically. "Very good, my husband," she said when he showed her his earnings. "Tomorrow, while you take your remaining wares to sell, I will go to the potter and purchase some more, as well as purchase some provisions."  
  
"And the news from the healer?"  
  
"As of yet, no. But she does advise caution."  
  
Yamato received his wife's news with a mixture of both relief and disappointment. He knew, though, that he wasn't quite ready for a family. Already his mind began to turn over his options. Perhaps if he managed to make a regular business out of selling crockery, he could save money and have a bigger house built. If he continued in the business he might actually pull himself and his wife out of "beggar status" by the time they did have their first child.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks they fell into a routine. Yamato took his wares to market. Jun took part of his earnings to the potter to purchase more crockery and spent another portion on provisions. Occasionally, Yamato took a few of the coins he earned and purchased small gifts for his wife. She was surprised at his thoughtfulness. One time he bought her a necklace of carved beads. Another time he brought home a delicately embroidered kerchief.   
  
For the first time in his life, Yamato felt he had a purpose. Even when he was still a prince he never had true direction. He would be king when his father died. As his father was still fairly young, that would have been maybe another twenty to thirty years. Now he had to make sure that day to day he and his wife would have enough to eat.  
  
One day he arrived at the hovel to be greeted warmly by his wife. "Come and see," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the garden. Curious, he followed her. "That which you planted with your own hands has taken root."  
  
Amazed, Yamato knelt down to examine the garden. Tiny little leaves had begun to poke through the soil. "So all of those seeds. . ."  
  
"Have begun to grow. Yes."   
  
Yamato stared at the fruits of his labors as the sun set. Once the sun was out of the sky and the moon shone above, he allowed his wife to lead him inside where they celebrated.  
  
---  
  
Three weeks later, both awoke well after the sun had risen. Jun had felt ill the night before and both had been awake later than usual. Yamato cursed himself silently as he dressed and Jun dressed. Usually Jun was the first to wake around sunrise. She would normally wake him. However, over the last week or so Jun had been waking up feeling sick to her stomach. He grabbed a piece of bread while she bundled bread and cheese for his lunch. "Please go see the healer today," he told her as he kissed her forehead. Then he set out towards town.  
  
Just as Yamato had expected, all of the good spots in the market were taken. He muttered to himself under his breath as he started to set up his wares on the corner. A few customers purchased some of the smaller items. Not as many people came out once noon hit. Sighing, he sat back. He would have to wait until the afternoon shopping rush.  
  
Things were particularly slow that day. By the time the clock tower struck four, Yamato was considering packing up things early and returning home to see how Jun felt. He turned to talk to his neighbor, the woodcarver, about perhaps purchasing another item to take home.  
  
Suddenly a ruckus was heard from down the street. Yamato squinted to try and see what was going on. A pair of armored knights astride a pair of fine Unimon galloped in his direction. From what he could tell, the two appeared to be racing. Then he realized they were weaving in and out, acting as if they were drunk. Before Yamato could react and get his wares out of the way, the two riders took the corner short, crashing through and smashing everything to pieces. They sent two people flying out of their way, and then were out of sight.   
  
A crowd gathered around. "How reckless," said the Piyomon.  
  
"Think they can do as they like just because they are gentlemen of means," complained a woman.  
  
"A few weeks ago I was on the corner and someone riding through smashed all my vegetables," added the Penmon.  
  
Yamato bit back the acid comments welling up inside him. He'd never be able to find the two responsible, let alone prove they were the ones and prosecute them. A chill ran through his body. When he told Jun what happened, the tongue-lashing he would receive would surely be awful. Sighing ruefully, he began to pick up the pieces of his shattered merchandise. Maybe there would be some way to put the pieces back together.  
  
The long walk home felt longer than usual. Though he began home earlier than usual, he still arrived at the hovel as the sun set. Jun greeted him.  
  
When she saw the smashed crockery and heard what happened, her whole demeanor changed. "How could you have put your pots out on the corner? Everyone knows the corner is the most dangerous spot," she yelled. Yamato winced, but listened to his wife's tirade silently.   
  
When she ended, he asked, "Is there a way to put the crockery back together?"  
  
Jun glared at him. "Put something together that is in a hundred pieces? What are you thinking?"  
  
"Perhaps we can use some of what we have saved to buy more," he sighed.  
  
"I'll have to see in the morning." Jun turned and stormed into their home. Yamato followed quietly. He saw her ladle some stew into an earthenware bowl for him. She put the bowl on the table, and then cut a piece of bread.  
  
"Aren't you eating anything?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Did you see the healer?"  
  
By the light of the fire, he couldn't see his wife's face flush. "Yes. She said not to worry, but I might experience nausea a few more mornings yet."  
  
"Did she say what it was?"  
  
"No. She just said not to worry and gave me some herbal tea. I'm going to bed." Before Yamato could say anything else, Jun disappeared into the other room, leaving him slightly worried. By the time he finished his dinner and went to join her, she was asleep.  
  
The next morning, Jun awoke feeling queasy. "Are you sure you wish to go to the potter? I could go," offered Yamato as he handed Jun a cup of herbal tea.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to find it."  
  
"Then I'll come with you."  
  
"No," returned Jun sharply. She took a few sips of tea, and then softened her tone. "I have had to watch for some creatures trying to steal into the garden. You must keep watch today."  
  
"I don't like the idea of you going alone when you're still not feeling well."  
  
"I'll be fine. If I go now, I will be home by noon."  
  
A few minutes later, Jun left. Yamato paced the garden nervously. He spied a few woodland creatures with designs on their garden and chased them off. Other than that, he was left with his thoughts. Yamato found himself worrying about Jun. If she didn't feel well, she shouldn't have gone off to the potter by herself. After a little while, what began to bother him was _why_ he was worried. Could it be that he was falling in love with her?  
  
He, a prince, in love with a commoner. Such a thing was unheard of. Yet he was a prince no longer. They were equal. Truly she could be irritating at times. But most of the time she had been very tender. When things were going well their life was relatively peaceful. When they argued. . . well, he'd do almost anything to avoid arguing with her. Often he found himself longing to be with her. Right now though, he wanted to return to the stability they'd had the last few weeks.  
  
As he paced around the garden, he found his mind wandering back to his old life. Unless he concentrated on thinking about it, some of it was starting to become a faint memory. He missed the fine cuisine prepared by the castle chef. He also missed the silken sheets and servants waiting on him hand and foot. He was beginning to hum one of Tonosama Gekomon's tunes when he saw Jun returning. He went to meet her.  
  
"What did the potter say?"  
  
"He apologizes, but he will not be able to make pots for the general populace for several weeks. All of his business is on hold until he fills a commission from the palace." Yamato's expression darkened when he heard the news from his wife. "However," she added, "I have good news. The head chef for the king of Motomiya was there going over the order with the potter. She told me she is in need of a scullion."  
  
Yamato stared at his wife in surprise. "A scullion? At the palace? I REFUSE!"  
  
The rest of the day was spent in a loud argument with a lot of screaming and yelling. Eventually, however, Yamato gave in.   
  
And so, the former prince found himself reduced to the position of kitchen scullion. He did the lowest possible work, scouring pots and pans, peeling vegetables, and turning the spit with the great roasts. He attached a small jar to the pocket of his apron in which he could put food scraps to bring home.  
  
More than ever before he began to regret his former haughtiness. Even his brief time as a seller of crockery was preferable to what he was doing now. He sincerely hoped the potter would finish his commission soon and be able to make pots.   
  
Home life now was also very tense. Jun had become very unpredictable, her mood swinging more than a metronome. He kept wondering if the whole incident with the pottery had upset her so badly or not.  
  
A couple of weeks after Yamato began his position at the palace kitchen, excitement rippled through most of the servants. The princess royal, the king's eldest child, was returning with her new husband. Not only that, but the king's son, his heir apparent, was expected to announce his betrothal to a foreign princess. A grand feast would be given to celebrate.  
  
Yamato was hardly excited. The princess of this kingdom was the same princess he had insulted by calling "Princess Porcupine Hair." Not only that, but his duties seemed to be doubled as the kitchen began preparing dish after dish.   
  
By the time he came home each evening, he barely spoke to Jun. They would share the food he brought home, and then crawl into bed. Most of the time he would just pass right out from exhaustion. At least the nausea that had been affecting Jun nearly every morning finally began to ease off some.   
  
Finally the night of the celebration arrived. Yamato stationed himself near a door where he could peek in on the arrangements. He held the door for servants passing by with trays of food. Occasionally they would slip him something, which he would put in his pot to save for later. Eventually Yamato's curiosity got the better of him. He slipped into the ballroom and hid behind a curtain.  
  
The candles flickered, brightening the ballroom. An orchestra stationed in one corner played a lively tune. Men in velvet doublets and satin leggings danced with ladies in silken gowns. Sadly he watched the scene before him. Had it not been for his pride and haughtiness, he might have been a guest at this ball instead of a scullion hiding behind the draperies. A young woman in a splendid forest green gown trimmed with gold approached the thrones of the king and queen and curtsied. She wore a green satin snood with gold lace-work, which covered most of the hair. A golden coronet covered the rest. The king and queen of Motomiya stood and embraced the young woman. Yamato's mouth dropped open as he realized this was the woman he called Princess Porcupine Hair. From his distant hiding place he couldn't see her face to be sure, but this was definitely the daughter of the king and queen. The princess took a seat in a golden chair next to the king. A second seat next to her was empty.   
  
Once the princess was settled, a young man with spiky auburn hair approached. A golden circlet tried to keep the hair in some semblance of control. He wore a royal blue velvet doublet with light blue satin pants. Black leather boots came up to his knees. On his arm was a golden haired young woman. Her long hair was braided with sapphire blue ribbons to match the sapphire gown she wore. He bowed to the king while she curtsied. Again they were warmly received. They took seats next to the queen.   
  
A few other guests were presented. One of who was a young man Yamato knew instantly. It had been months since he had last seen him, but the former prince would know his younger brother instantly. Prince Takeru looked much as his brother remembered him. The green velvet suit was typical in the style Takeru preferred. What had Yamato particularly curious was the woman on his younger brother's arm. The woman had short, golden hair decorated with emerald clips. Her silken emerald gown was embroidered with golden threads.  
  
After a few more guests paid their respects to the rulers of the kingdom, the king gestured to the orchestra. The leader struck up a waltz. Yamato watched as couples took the dance floor. His brother brought out the lady he escorted, as did the crown prince. The princess sat alone watching the dance. Briefly Yamato wondered where the new husband she was supposed to have arrived with was.   
  
The waltz ended and the orchestra began another tune. Yamato saw his brother dancing with the woman he had arrived with. From they way they were looking at each other and touching each outer, he guessed they were in love. At least his brother had found a woman he loved and would retain his position. Suddenly, someone pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Well now," said the woman. "What have we here?" Yamato's heart stopped as he realized he was face to face with Princess Porcupine Hair. "Come," she said when she saw him. "I am in need of a dance partner."  
  
The princess tried to drag the struggling young man out to the dance floor. Yamato slipped and fell. The pot attached to his apron broke, spilling the food out all over the place. People surrounded him and began laughing. Yamato, feeling humiliated and embarrassed, stumbled to his feet and ran. He didn't make it very far. Just outside of the ballroom two men grabbed him. They held him until the princess caught up to them.  
  
Yamato hung his head in shame. He expected now to be berated, humiliated further, and then incarcerated. "Yamato," he heard the princess say. Looking down, all he could see was the hem of the princess' dress. "Yamato, look at me."  
  
The former prince just continued to hang his head. He couldn't face the princess. Her hand moved to his face. Petrified, he braced himself for the blow that never came. Instead she tipped his face up so she could look right into his eyes. Then Yamato's jaw dropped open. The face of the princess was a face he had seen every day for the few months.  
  
"J. . . Jun?" he stammered in shock.  
  
"I wish there was an artist around right now to capture the expression on your face," said a familiar voice to his right. He turned to find that one of the men holding him was his own brother.  
  
"That would be an image to hold on to for along time," said the other man, who was actually Jun's younger brother Prince Daisuke.  
  
"I. . . I don't understand. . .," began Yamato.  
  
"Let's go somewhere where we can talk privately," suggests Jun. "There is much to explain."  
  
Jun led the way through the palace, followed by Yamato, then Takeru and Daisuke. Yamato's mind reeled. The woman he had been living with the last few months was the very princess who had run crying from the ballroom after his insult. If anyone had asked him at that moment to describe how he was feeling, he would not have been able to. After a long walk through several hallways, Jun opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms.   
  
By that time Yamato had managed to gather some of his thoughts. "What kind of lie have we been living all these months?" he demanded.  
  
"Please, sit down," she said, gesturing to a chair. "I will explain." Uncomfortably she glanced at Daisuke and Takeru, who gave her an encouraging nod. The two princes sat on the edge of the bed. Hesitantly Yamato sat in the chair. "When. . . when I first saw you at the ball your father gave, well, it was love at first sight. As you came down the line of ladies and rejected each one, my hopes grew. Until you stopped by me. You didn't look at me. You looked at my hair and instantly called me Princess Porcupine Hair." She noticed Yamato winced at the memory, and then she continued. "That was hurtful enough. But then, when the other ladies started teasing it became unbearable. My carriage returned me to my lodgings. I spent a rather bitter night thinking of ways I could exact revenge. Nothing I thought of seemed right. . . because even after what you said, I still loved you. Early the next morning I requested an audience with your father. He appeared to be rather angry with you for your behavior the evening before." Jun hesitated briefly.  
  
"Father told me that the way you treated the ladies that night made him unsure as to whether or not you would become a suitable king," said Takeru. "Should a king insult the wrong people, a war could start and your country destroyed. Father decided that you needed to learn a lesson in humility."  
  
"King Hiroaki, my father's advisor and I met for several hours and concocted this plan. Your father would order you to marry the first beggar woman to arrive at the castle. I would be that woman. In the guise of a beggar, I would be 'made' to marry you, then I would make you live as a beggar." Nervously Jun twisted a gold and emerald ring on her finger.  
  
"Why?" asked Yamato.  
  
"To teach you humility," said Jun. She found it difficult to meet her husband's gaze. "To help you lose your hurtful pride and to make you understand that you will get nowhere by treating people the way you did. And to make you see that there is more to a person than their appearance."  
  
"I have a feeling Father had some other ulterior motives," interjected Takeru. "But you will have to ask him when he arrives in a couple of weeks. He was unable to leave Ishida at the present time. When Jun wanted to end everything, Father insisted on things going a bit longer."  
  
"Takeru and I were the riders who broke your crockery," added Daisuke.  
  
"Please, Yamato, I hope you understand why I did this," pleaded Jun.  
  
"I need some time to think," returned Yamato in a low voice.  
  
Jun nodded. "Perhaps we will talk more after you have had a chance to refresh yourself."  
  
"Oh that reminds me," said Takeru. "I did bring someone from home that wanted to see you desperately." Yamato shot his brother a suspicious glance. "Come on out," called Takeru.  
  
A small, furry striped figure came out of a side door. "Gabumon!" exclaimed Yamato in surprise.  
  
"Prince Yamato! I have missed you!" The prince's valet stepped forward and studied the prince critically. "I knew it. Spend a few months away from me and you're a walking disaster. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"Yes," said Jun. "We need to talk more, once you have had a chance to refresh yourself."   
  
Yamato allowed himself to be led off to the spacious bathroom, where Gabumon had already readied a hot bath. Left in the expert care of his valet for the first time in months, the prince was scrubbed, cleaned, pampered, and primped. As much as he tried not to think about what had just happened, Yamato found his mind returning to his wife's words. He felt humiliated. To a lesser degree he also felt betrayed. Jun said she loved him, yet she made him live a lie.   
  
It was a good hour before Yamato left the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror. No longer a scruffy scullion. Now he looked the prince he was born to be.   
  
"Don't be too hard on Jun," he heard Takeru say. Turning around, Yamato found his brother again sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I thought you were returning to the party."  
  
"I did, for a while. Jun wanted to come back and wait for you, but I convinced her to let me come instead."  
  
"How thoughtful," said Yamato coolly. "So you knew about this from the start."  
  
"Actually, I didn't know anything until after you left the castle. Father didn't want me to spill anything of the plan to you. He did, however, use it as an object lesson for me."  
  
"Just like father."  
  
"Yes. But don't be spiteful to Jun. She did this because she loves you."  
  
"Oh yes? She loves me so she allows me to live in a dump and work like a beggar."  
  
"And all that time she was right alongside you. From the reports she sent to father, he feels she was nowhere near as hard on you as she should have been. And from what I heard when I arrived, in all the time you two were living in the hovel, Jun returned to the palace here exactly four times. Two times to see the palace healer, once to make the arrangements with the cook for your new 'job,' and once yesterday to check on the preparations for today. She has eaten the same food you have, washed your clothes, maintained the hut, slept on a bed made out of straw, worn coarse, homespun clothing and for what? Because _she_loves_you_!" Takeru punctuated each of the last three words. "I know this is all difficult to take in at one shot, but give your wife the benefit of the doubt. Try to let it slide. Go easy on her." Yamato said nothing. "Now that you are ready," continued Takeru, "I will go and tell your wife you wish to see her while I see to my fiancée."  
  
Yamato blinked in surprise. "Your fiancée?"  
  
"Ah, yes." Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Well, about a month after you left, Father received an invitation from a kingdom to the north. The ruler had two lovely daughters and was looking for suitable husbands. Dutiful son that I was, and hoping not to incur Father's wrath for refusing to go, I set for the northlands. Prince Daisuke also received such an invitation. We arrived on the same day and were introduced to the lovely Princess Sonya and Princess Anna. As it was for Jun, when I saw Princess Anna, it was love at first sight. However I was lucky enough that the princess returned my sentiment. Coincidentally, Daisuke and Sonya also found they were a perfect match for each other. In six months, a grand double wedding is planned to take place in Sonya and Anna's kingdom. Had Jun not decided to end your little adventure when she did, I would have asked for it to be over a couple of months before my own wedding."  
  
"She could have continued it longer?"  
  
"As long as she wanted. The letter she sent Father said she felt you had learned your lesson. Father wanted your punishment to continue, but Jun insisted that she thought you had enough. I suspect she had another motive. Particularly since she asked for it to end right after her second visit to the healer."  
  
Yamato's heart nearly stopped at his brother's last statement. Had Jun stopped because something was wrong physically? Was she ill? Was there more to those few days where she had been sick to her stomach than she had said?  
  
"I'll go and get Jun," said Takeru. Yamato only nodded, then watched his brother go.  
  
Just when Yamato thought he finally had sorted out everything, his brother went and threw more things at him, beginning the confusion again. He didn't know what to do anymore. A few moments later there was a tap at the door.  
  
"Enter," said Yamato. The door opened slowly to reveal Jun. She entered hesitantly. Yamato saw her eyes were red and puffy. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sighing, Yamato realized he wouldn't be able to stay angry with her for long. It wasn't all Jun's fault. He took out a silken handkerchief from his black velvet doublet and dabbed at the tears. "You'll spoil your makeup," he whispered.   
  
Jun looked down at the rug. Nervously she twisted one of her rings on her finger. "I know you're not happy about what happened. . . if you wish to annul the marriage, I'll understand."  
  
"You're not totally responsible for all of this. Part of the blame lies with my father, as he seems to have been one of the masterminds of the whole thing. And. . . ," Yamato hesitated. "Part of the blame is mine. Had I not been so superficial and insulting, I wouldn't have angered so many people." He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I focused on the first thing that stood out in each person and used that as a way to humiliate that person. I didn't look past that. If I would have, I would have seen what a lovely woman you are. Both on the inside and on the outside." Gently he kissed her lips. "We still have a lot of talking to do, but that we will have to do little by little. I have a feeling we are both awaited in the ballroom."  
  
"Yes," said Jun. "Father wishes to present you to our nobility. As my husband. . ." She looked away.  
  
Yamato realized that, as betrayed as he felt, Jun was apparently very broken up inside about the whole thing. "Why would you have considered continuing the charade longer?"  
  
A flush crept across Jun's face. "I was enjoying having you to myself. I didn't mind the work so much when it was just you and I. You seemed to have felt such a sense of accomplishment when our garden began to grow. And when you were starting to see the potential in your little business, you seemed to have found a purpose."  
  
"So why did you chose to end it when you did?"  
  
Jun's face turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Remember that little celebration we had the night after we found that those seeds you had planted were growing?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Apparently that night you planted another seed that took root."  
  
Yamato was silent for several long moments as Jun's comment sank in. "You're. . ."  
  
"Yes." She took her husband's hand and placed it on her currently flat stomach. "I didn't particularly relish the idea of going through a pregnancy and having to give birth in our little hovel."  
  
It was a few minutes before Yamato was able to form a coherent thought. His eyes met Jun's. Maybe a few months ago he would have been considering exacting some sort of revenge. But now. . . as betrayed as he felt, as humiliated as he had been made to feel, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be angry at Jun. Not when he looked into her tear-filled eyes and saw the love she felt for him there. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Are you. . . are you angry?" she stammered.  
  
"I don't know how I feel right now," he admitted. "I know it will take me a while to sort out my real feelings on most things. But I do know one thing." He caressed her cheek gently. "I know I love you."  
  
Jun's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Let me show you." He leaned forward and captured Jun's lips in a passionate kiss. When at last they parted, both were breathing heavily. "As much as I would rather stay in here with you," he said in a husky tone, "I'm certain your father is waiting for us."  
  
"Yes. Yes he is."  
  
"Then shall we, my princess?" Yamato offered his arm, which Jun accepted.  
  
"Yes my prince." Together they returned to the ballroom.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yamato spent the next several days trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. By the time King Hiroaki arrived, Yamato's anger towards his father had lessened greatly. The king was pleased with the changes in his son and assured him that he still was the heir apparent. Once the issues between father and son were settled, attention could be turned elsewhere. Particularly towards an upcoming double wedding and the impending birth of Jun and Yamato's child.  
  
Six months later, the royal parties journeyed northward for the celebration of the double wedding of Prince Daisuke to Princess Sonya and Prince Takeru to Princess Anna. Takeru and Anna remained in the north. Daisuke and Sonya returned to his kingdom. Yamato and Jun traveled back to Ishida where two months later their first child was born.  
  
From time to time Yamato felt the urge to still insult a person. A warning glance from Jun usually stopped that. Years later, when Yamato became king, he still would reflect back on the time he spent as a beggar. He used his knowledge and experience to pass laws to aid the poor and hungry, then created public jobs so they could pull themselves out of their miserable states. Together King Yamato and Queen Jun made sure their kingdom was happy and prosperous.  
  
And so they all lived happily ever after.  
  
-The End-  
  
collapse  
  
All right, yet another story has run away with itself. This was _supposed_ to be 10 pages max, my first entirely Junato story (I've had a few sides of Junato, but never as the main course). But then, as usual, my imagination ran away with me. Somehow I felt the story of King Thrushbeard suited this pairing, but for me it worked better reversing the roles.  
  
Of course, I did have to sneak in a few international pairings. Having Hikari and Miyako as the princesses would have been cliché and predictable. I always like to have one or two surprises to throw at you.  
  
Meanwhile, I am in the middle of this _massive_ story I'm calling "Once Upon a Time." This is an original Digimon fairy tale in the same vein as "A Digi-Tale." This story will have lots of twists and turns and more than a few surprises. I will _not_ post this until it's complete though.  
  
I do have chapters in the works for "Digiquest for Glory," "The Doctor and the Debutante," and "It All Happened One Summer," but the stories keep shoving each other around in my mind. They'll get out soon, I hope.  
  
And now, it's off to clean room and do lesson plans.  
  
  
  
  
22  
  
  



End file.
